1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a frame, more particularly to a composite frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
In daily life, a frame structure is needed for various purposes, such as for doing laundry, performing pull-up exercise, hanging a swing or a hammock, etc. Conventionally, such kind of frames has a fixed structure and cannot be disassembled for storage, such as the swing frame disclosed in Taiwanese Patent No. M241110, which is generally fixed to a specific spot once installed, and which requires multiple tools and consumes much time and labor to disassemble, making it rather inconvenient.